edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:P.K
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Eddy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rcmero (Talk) 2009-11-12T15:09:02 Reply You can add an image two ways: First, you can add an image from your computer. Click on "edit this page". There should be a row of buttons on top of the edit box. Click on the button to the left of the button that is farthest on the right. Then click on "browse". Find an image you want and then click upload. Second, type the name of the image you want onto the article page like this: thanks Thanks man your awesome Categories Stop with the categories. I know you want to be a cheapskate and cheat for badges, but, WE HAVE ENOUGH. There you go again. Last warning. Stop, or I will get a higher form of discipline. We have dealt with crap from people like you far too often. Yep. That's it. Your last warning just went down the drain. And I already warned an admin. Sayonara to you. Screw you Agent M. Cheapskake me face it your afraid of me because I'm advancing. Why don't you just admit you a A***H***. Please refrain from adding pages to unnecessary categories. This would become an issue and you would face serious consequences from the admins. Also, please do not use swear words on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki here, we're trying to make this site a safe and friendly environment with positive words for people here. - Ok I promise and I'm sorry I just wanted the badge. I'm sorry it won't happen again. Hehe, "Cheapskake". Well, I wouldn't be afraid of you anyways, but seeing as how atrocious your grammar is, I might be a little...NOT. If you call cheating and earning a bad reputation "advancing", then sure, advance all you want. Oh, when you swear at someone but are far too afraid of saying the whole thing, only the FIRST letter is supposed to remain. Also, if it's in the middle/end of a sentence, it's not supposed to be in capital letters, and since the swear word that you chose starts with an "A", you should have put "an" instead of an "a". You also forgot to say "you're" instead of "your", and you wrote " you a A***H***". You should have written "you're an a*******".. Just a little advice for those weak in the "upper" areas. I'm sorry Agent M I won't do that again I was jus.. I'm sorry. And did you call ME a CHEATER????? Well, you said you just wanted the badges, and you added stupid categories to pages. That's cheating. Agent M is actually correct, though he seemed a bit harsh. We really don't need you adding pages to a bunch of useless categories – there are other ways to contribute. - Please stop adding the stub category to all small, yet complete page. Ok so we're NOT cool. I never said I was fine with you, so stop twisting my words to make it look like my grammar's bad as yours. You're even worse of a person in my view now. Listen Agent M I'm Really sorry for what I said. We cool now. Right? Reply Already. I wouldn't say cool. I can't be cool with a cheater (or a former). It's not in my persona. I'd say mild, at best. So forgive me. Even we are not cool? Do you forgive me? Do you? No. Friends. Hi, can we be friends? Sure. Why not. Yes we are friends. Why? You are going to be my first friend on the wiki. Do you know that? Reply man. Come on reply.